


pour it out

by cosmic strings (electrick)



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrick/pseuds/cosmic%20strings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each time they had sex, no made love, both felt an undeniable sense of completion that was only possible with two halves of one whole. Dickbabs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pour it out

"Alpha team! Over there!" Nightwing commanded Gar, Conner and Bee to follow Cobra's henchmen. It was a covert operation that required close contact since Cobra was executing another shipment of their Cobra Venom to the light. This time, they had to see who the Light's deliverers were. Cheshire was off the list ever since she married Roy but there had to be an abundance of villains out there and if they found out who they were, it was easier to keep an eye on them.

Of course, this mission was a docking shipment mission on Cape Cod so Robin and Cassie were dressed in civilian attire, pretending to be a couple on a date. Tim had a small boat off of Cape Cod but still in sight of the dock.

Nightwing and Batgirl remained behind in the bioship for surveillance. Of course since M'gann didn't come on this mission, there was no psychic link, only the comm link.

"I don't see them, but the ship is heading towards the bay," Tim said into the link. Cassie remained seated at the couch. She didn't know how the team could afford such a lovey boat but apparently, all this was under Robin's civilian identity.

"Robin, it might just be your angle. Alpha, do you have any on sight?" Batgirl asked. Nightwing might be here but Dick Grayson had a macroeconomics exam tomorrow and he couldn't afford to get a B. It might have also been another reason for why Barbara and Dick stayed behind on this mission.

After an hour of continuously reading the textbook, there was only so much Nightwing could take. He set apart his book and tried to tell BG that he was going down.

"No! That would ruin the mission," Batgirl stood up to stop him.

"But Babs, there's only so much we can do from up here," Dick whined. It really did pain him that he couldn't help out with the mission. And Barbara knew it. Dick liked to be in the action and lead the team. He was a natural leader but tonight, he had to step down.

"I know Dick, but it was your choice and you have to stick to it. Where would you go? I'm sure Alpha has a plan and Tim and Cassie know what to do too. Face it Grayson, you're stuck with me," Batgirl replied as she walked towards Dick. She placed her hand on Dick's chest and bit her bottom lip as she looked up at him.

"I don't mind that," he replied as he removed her cowl and leaned down to kiss her. She loved kissing him, probably because they knew each other so well. It was as if Dick knew what she wanted before she knew what she wanted. He snaked his arm around her waist, hoisting her up against the wall. Their need for each other at that time was as necessary as water to a dolphin.

He caressed her cheek, and as always, her skin was so soft as if there was nothing wrong with his Barbara. She truly did seem perfect to Dick most of the time. He was so easily swayed by the simplest of her movements. Her hands snaked behind his back so she could unzip his costume. She traced his solid torso, using her nails to scrape his skin the way just the way he liked it. Meanwhile Dick worked his way into ridding Batgirl's costume as he unhooked the cape first. He reached into the nook of her collarbone, placing soft kisses until finding the junction of the bone to the neck where he proceeded to suck on the sensitive skin there. Hearing her airy moans only seemed to encourage him as his need to strip her intensified.

"Babs," he sighed and she felt a chill travel down her spin from his breath on the sensitive area. She could only muster a small moan in reply but she was full rid of her costume, clad only in a black tank and a thong. Because let's face it, thongs were the optimum choice for a spandex uniform. She guided his hand down to her nether junction, urging him to continue. Of course, that was all the encouragement he needed.

"Yeah? You need more?" he smirked as he kissed and nipped at her ear while his hand stroked her naked thighs, drawing circles on the tender parts. She hummed in response as she stroked his cock over his black boxer briefs.

"Already so wet Babs," he laughed as his fingers slided through her moist folds. Running his middle finger up and down the slit, his thumb grazed over her hooded clit. He hoisted her against the wall as her thighs hitched over his waist.

"Only for you, Boy Wonder," she smiled as she placed a kiss on his cheek. She audibly gasped as she felt a cold finger enter in the most private of all places. Her hand reached down inside his brief as response and she stroked his cock from the base to the head, pausing to run her palm over his head. Both felt wonders as their paces fastened and soon, with a flick of Dick's thumb over her clit, he felt her muscles tighten signalling the beginning of her orgasm. It was always so enlightening when he saw Babs at orgasm; her face had a red tint to it and her hair was undone from her usual ponytail at the nape of her neck.

She guided his erection to her fold and relished in the feeling as he entered. Each time they had sex, no made love, both felt an undeniable sense of completion that was only possible with two halves of one whole.

Their bodies moved, joining together at perfect times, in perfect motions. He held her waist as she clutched his back. She was equal in every way. For every motion he made, the more stable she became. For every word he uttered, the more enamored she became. The more in love with her he fell, the more love she gave.

"So close," she whispered as she felt his thrusts lessen. She had become accustomed to his nuances during sex. He would shudder when he so close to coming and he loved to talk dirty in the beginning.

Her hand reached up to pull his shaggy hair behind his ear. She looked at him with love in her eyes and pulled him down to give him a hard kiss, just before he let out a shudder. They both fell to the ground after seeing stars.

"Well, that was unexpected Grayson," she laughed as she slid down on his lap. He nuzzled her cheek and placed a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth where she was smiling.

"I'm full of surprises Babs," he answered with a soft smirk.


End file.
